The Fight For The Flower
by Scomiche Is Endgame
Summary: On a date everything was fine until a new enemy comes and takes Flora. How will they find her will she be saved Plz R&R. First story the story better that the sum.  Suck at 'em thx BYBYE.other charecters in here too!
1. Chapter 1 and 2

The fight for the flower

Chapter 1: Every thing is perfect

Hey so this is my first fan fiction so please review and tell me what you think gentle flames please O and the POV is floras through the whole story -FXH Out :P

Disclaimer: I don't own winx club or anything except my OC's. All rights to ingino straffi and Rainbow- FXH out seriously to story!

" Bloom, Stella, Musa, Tecna, Layla I am finally here girls" I yelled as I ran into my dorm.

" FLORA" they all yelled as we made a group hug.

" I missed you all so much over the summer" I said

So yea that's me Flora Darnell. I am 17 and I go to Alfea school for faries and everyone is in their second year. I am the nature fairy and my best friend is Layla of Tides and my boyfriend is Helia. He goes to Red Fountain the school for specialists. You will met the guys later but back to the story for now.

" Us too!" they said. " Now lets unpack our stuff and get ready for our dates with the guys" Stella said " okay" we all said.

30 minuets later everybody was ready except Stella of course.

"Stell hurry up the guys will be here in 15 minuets" Musa yelled at Stella.

" Wait my darlings perfection costs time" Stella said. But then she walked straight out of her room. "okay done" she said.

Bloom was wearing a tight red shirt with a blue denim mini skirt her hair just like usual. For accessories she had a golden necklace with a ruby in the middle with matching earrings and bangles with denim blue sneakers . "whatcha think" she said

"perfect" Musa said

Musa was wearing a purple ruffle top with a denim jacket with black skinny jeans and a choker necklace with a music note on it with knee high black boots that over lapped her skinny jean her pigtails were down in one side ponytail. " Stell do you think Riven will like this" she said

" Of course he will love you" Stella said

Stella was wearing a spaghetti strap sparkly dress that went down to her knees with white boots that went up mid calf and 3 pearl necklaces her blond hair was pulled back by a white head band. " OMG Tecna you look fabulous

Tecna was wearing a silver strapless dress tight around the bust that went down to her knees and crème colored ballet flats with her magenta hair slicked down she was complete. " I hope Timmy likes it he has acted like I was invisible before summer break" Tecna said looking sad.

" Don't worry sweetie I am sure he will" I said

I was wearing a one shoulder green curve hugging dress with gold hoop earings and green stilettos of Stellas with my hair down." I think Helia will love this.

" You bet Flora" said Layla.

Layla was in a black strapless dress with her favorite black cowboy boots and her curly hair straitened and in a ponytail.

"Wow Layla nabu will love this." I said.

" I think the guys are finally here" said Stell

" Yea they are. Timmy just txted me" Tecna said.

Okay lets take a pause from the story for a minute so I can explain eveybody's powers. Stella is the fairy of the sun and moon.

Layla can make morphix into anything she wanted.

Tecna has digital powers.

Bloom is the fairy of the dragon fire.

Musa is the fairy of music and as I told you earlier I am the fairy of nature.

Ok back to the story.

As we ran to the quad we saw the most familiar Red Fountain ship and our boys.

As all the girls walked to their boyfriends I ran to embrace Helia into a hug.

" Helia I missed you sooo much" I said

" Me to my flower but we are here now don't worry" he whispered into my ear.

" ok guys are you ready to go?" Sky asked while Bloom clinged to him.

" All ready" everyone said in unison.

" Alright lets go" Sky said

Chapter 2

Gone

Once everybody got in the ship Riven asked " Yo Flora what you got for us to listen to?"

" Yea radio play us a song." Musa teased

" Hmmmmmmm Ok" I said as I made my guitar appear " ok hear I go." I said

" Go flo" Musa said

**"Me, Myself And Time"**

I can make the rain stop if I wanna,  
>Just by my attitude.<br>I can take my laptop, record a snapshot,  
>And change a point-of-view.<p>

I just entered this brand new world,  
>And I'm so open hearted.<br>I know I got a long way to go but I'm  
>I'm just getting started.<p>

I'm over my head  
>And I know it, I know it.<br>I'm doing my best  
>Not to show it, to show it.<br>Whatever it takes to be,  
>What I was meant to be,<br>I'm gonna try.  
>Cause I'm living the dream<br>And I know it, I know it  
>I'm trying my best<br>Not to blow it, to blow it  
>And I know everything will be fine<br>With me, myself, and time (and time, and time, time...)

I go where life takes me,  
>But some days it makes me,<br>Wanna change my direction.  
>Sometimes it gets lonely,<br>But I know that it's only,  
>A matter of my perception.<p>

I just entered this brand new world,  
>And I'm so open hearted.<br>I know I got a long way to go but I'm-  
>I'm just getting started.<p>

I'm over my head  
>And I know it, I know it.<br>I'm doing my best  
>Not to show it, to show it.<br>Whatever it takes to be,  
>What I was meant to be,<br>I'm gonna try.  
>Cause I'm living the dream<br>And I know it, I know it  
>I'm trying my best<br>Not to blow it, to blow it  
>And I know everything will be fine<br>With me, myself, and time

And baby, there's nothing like this moment.  
>To just be real and let the truth be spoken.<br>Whatever's broke I can make it unbroken.  
>Turn the light in my head into something golden.<br>If I just try,  
>More love.<br>If I just try.  
>More love.<br>Then I'll find, myself, in time.

I'm over my head  
>And I know it, I know it.<br>I'm doing my best  
>Not to show it, to show it.<br>Whatever it takes to be,  
>What I was meant to be,<br>I'm gonna try.

I'm over my head  
>And I know it, I know it.<br>I'm doing my best  
>Not to show it, to show it.<br>Whatever it takes to be,  
>What I was meant to be,<br>I'm gonna try.  
>Cause I'm living the dream<br>And I know it, I know it  
>I'm trying my best<br>Not to blow it, to blow it  
>And I know everything will be fine<br>With me, myself, and time

I'll find, myself, in time.  
>I know, I'll find, myself, in time.<p>

" WOW nice song Flora and just in time we are at the café." Stella said

" Yea. " everyone agreed.

" okay so we are sitting in couples tonight?" the waitress asked and we said yes.

To Bloom and Sky's table

" Sky I missed you sooo much over the summer too bad we couldn't see each other." Bloom said

" Yes but we are together now aren't we?" Sky asked and Bloom replied "Yes and I love you".

"I love you to Bloom." Sky said.

To Musa and Riven's table

" So Riven how was your summer mine rocked me and my dad wrote some awesome jams" Musa rambled

" I mainly thought about me and you I never had admitted this but I love you" he said softly

" Oh Riven you are SOOO sweet" Musa said

To Stella and Brandon's table

" So how was your summer snookums mine was great." Stella said

" Oh mine was too sorry about not being able to see you." Brandon apologized

" Its okay snookums." Stella said while grabbing his hand.

To Layla and Nabu's table

" NO the JETS won that game" Layla said.

" NUH UH. Omg this is so stupid layla I am sorry do you forgive me?" Nabu asked

" Of course she replied.

* * *

><p><strong>OK THERE IS THE FIRST TWO CHAPTERS TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK AND IF I GOT ANYTHING WRONG THX BYBYE :P<strong>

**FXH OUT**


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry about leaving you guys hanging but here is the 2nd part of ch.2

Chapter 2 part 2

To Helia and Floras table

"You know what Helia" I asked

" What" he said

" Come on lets take a walk and I will tell you" I said suspiciously.

" Ok"

Then suddenly out of no where a portal opened up and sucked me in it. All that was left was a note saying

You will never see her again – Darkar

" NOOOO" Helia said

" Guys a portal opened up sucking Flora up in it " He said

" well lets try to find her" Bloom said and her and the girls ran outside and transformed into their Belivix outfits.

Well that's all for chapter 2 thanks a lot to my first follower flowerscool789.


	3. Chapter 3 searching

Chapter 3 Searching

Ok so hey guys I just wanted to say thank you to all my followers and here is chapter 3 My BFF is helping me write this

With Flora

I woke up in a daze and new I wasn't with everybody, I was alone in a dark cave when someone walked in

" Who are you" I asked

" Only time will tell" the man said.

With the others

The girls had already turned into their Believix outfits and were traking Flora by a strand of her hair.

"Ok from the looks of it Flora is at Darkar's castle" Tecna said

" Cool lets go, guys grab our hands and don't let go ok?" Bloom said " OK" The guys repeated in unison.

And with a flash of light they disappeared.

With Flora

I was pacing the circumference of the cave hoping and hoping that Helia would save me for that was all I could do. When suddenly I heard a crash and someone scream ow!.

" Guys" I screamed

" Flora where are you" they screamed

" I am chained to the back of the cave wall" I said

" And you will never escape" That voice came again

"DARKAR" we screamed.

" Yes she will cause we are the winx club and if you mess with one of us you mess with us" Musa screamed

" Helia you and Nabu work on getting Flora unchained while we take care of Darkar" Stella said so only the winx club and the specialists could hear.

OK so that's chapter 3 the fight will take place next chapter sry 4 not up dating for soo long.


	4. Chapter 4

Alright here is ch. 4 sry my computer crashed so that's I wasn't updating

Ch 4 then battle

WITH NABU HELIA AND FLORA

"OK hang on flora were gonna get you unchained once darker is occupied." Nabu told me.

" k. just plz hurry" I whispered back

"We are my love" Helia said while Nabu inspected the chains I was attached to.

" I got it, Flora you and me will make a convergence spell and blow the chains up. Okay?" he asked

" ok lets go Helia stand back okay?" I said

"Alright Nabu lets go"

" MAGICAL CONVERGENCE!" we both screamed as the chains popped loose from my leg.

" Alright lets go look for cover to put you in while we fight OK?" Nabu asked and I shook my head in agreement.

WITH THE WINX & SPECIALISTS

" ok girls LETS GO!" bloom screamed then they all transformed.

" Your going DOWN" Musa screamed " SONIC BOOM" she screamed

"WAVE POOL" Layla screamed

" OCEAN OF LIGHT " Stella screamed

" DANCING DRAGON" Bloom screamed

And as all the attacks met the transformed and blended together into a big bright beam and attacked Darkar .

"AHHHHHH THIS IS NOT THE END OF ME " he screamede as the attacks made him fanish.

"now that that's done lets go meet up with the other three" Riven said

" Right" everyone screamed together.


	5. Chapter 5

DEAR ALL READERS IM DICONTINUING THIS STORY TO START WRITING HUNGER GAMES FANFICS SOO IF YOU WANT ME TO GIVE YOU THIS STORY PM ME AND PLZ HELP ME OH AND MY NEW ADRESS IM THINGY OH YEA USERNAME WILL NOW BE RUEWONTDIE. OK SO BYE - RUEWONTDIE ( USED TO BE FLORAxHELIA.)


End file.
